he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Evil-Lyn's Plot
is the 12th episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. In this episode, Evil-Lyn disguises herself with blonde hair. Synopsis Under Widget Construction Moral Teela: "In today's story you saw how the Widgets were fooled by Evil-Lyn's disguise. They learned that bad things can be made to look good and why we should always be careful and question everything that doesn't seem right. But it works both ways, and that's why the saying "You can't judge a book by its cover" is so important. What it means is that appearances can be deceiving and you shouldn't judge books, or people, by the way they look. It's what's inside that really counts. Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *Battle Cat *Cringer *He-Man *Sorceress *Teela (moral only) Allies *Kando (first appearance) *Lara (first appearance) *Squinch (first appearance) Evil Warriors *Beast Man *Evil-Lyn *Mer-Man *Panthor *Skeletor Locations *Castle Grayskull *Snake Mountain *Widget Fortress **Widget Mines *Widget Woods *Volcano Cave Vehicles *Basher Animals *Slotto Minerals *Coridite Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam, Beast Man and Squinch * Alan Oppenheimer as Skeletor, Mer-Man and Battle Cat/Cringer * Linda Gary as Teela, Evil-Lyn, the Sorceress and Lara * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Kando and young fellow Behind the Scenes *Script was approved February 7, 1983 and final script revision took place August 18, 1983. *An earlier version of the story was outlined in the Masters of the Universe series guide produced to sell the series to potential broadcasters. In this version, the Widgets are called the dwarves of the Iron Forest and teh Coridite is referred to as magic lodestone. He-Man.org *The script originally described the Widgets quite differently from how they ended up on screen. Squinch was to be similar to comedic western star Gabby Hayes, Kando as having a white beard and Lara was supposed to be more of a spunky tom-boy.Bustatoon's He-Man and She-Ra Blog - Widget descriptions. *When Lara angrily exits after Squinch agrees to guard Nadira, the sound effects accompanying her movements are the Filmation logo jingle played in reverse. *A new angle for the animated sequence of Prince Adam holding aloft his magic sword was designed for this story but not used until The Rainbow Warrior.Bustatoon's He-Man and She-Ra Blog - Deleted scene from "Evil-Lyn's Plot". Continuity *The animation of Beast Man running into frame and cracking his whip would appear again in Colossor Awakes. *He-Man's dodge and throw of Mer-Man was first seen in Diamond Ray of Disappearance, and will be seen again during his fight scene with a Gorgon in A Tale of Two Cities and against Ollo in The Time Corridor.Bustatoon's He-Man and She-Ra Blog - Throw the villain #3 *The animation used during the scene in which Skeletor tells off his bungling Evil Warriors was reused in Evilseed. *He-Man's reaction to the rock creature and his subsequent fighting stance were used earlier in Diamond Ray of Disappearance. *The character model of the Slotto can be seen as part of the Keeper's menagerie in The Heart of a Giant. Errors *In the second shot of Adam and Cringer's introduction, Cringer is much too small in relation to the prince. *Skeletor makes dents in the Widget Fortress door by blasting it with his Havoc Staff. But later, when he makes the door disappear, all the damage is gone. *The Sorceress is introduced looking through the Windor of Time. But in the reverse shot of her sitting on her throne, the window is misplaced by the animators and is protruding into her alcove. *When Evil-Lyn says 'He-Man's winning, but no matter' just before the Widgets capture her with a rope, all the purple highlights on her headdress are colored completely black. Gallery Plot 01.jpg Plot 02.jpg Plot 03b.jpg Plot 04.jpg Plot 05.jpg Plot 06.gif Plot 07.jpg Plot 08.jpg Plot 09.jpg Plot 10.jpg Plot 11.jpg Plot 12.gif Plot 13.jpg Plot 14.jpg Plot 15.gif External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze **Gallery courtesy of He-Man Reviewed The He-Man and She-Ra Blog *A brief review #012 - "Evil-Lyn's Plot" *Skeletor has the power! *Widget Fortress layout. References Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes